dc_universe_online_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Arris Faneves
Age: 26 Sex: Female Height: 5'5 Eye Color: Green Race: Havanian Hair Color: Black Feather Color: Black Personality: Sassy, Sweet, Caring, Loyal, Independent, Fun-loving, Responsible, Relaxed - She is a sweet person, who can be quite sassy. She cares for others, but she cares for those closest to her most. She will throw down her life for those she loves in a heartbeat. She is incredibly loyal to her family, friends, and husband, but she will not solely depend on them in battle. Relatives: '''Urris (Mother), Raemi (Father) Marital Status: Happily Married, Polyamorous Romances: J'ox sett (formerly), Kevin Bailinteal (formerly), Ken Spartan (Husband), Rin-Tra (Wife) Summary Always bored with Havania, she set out to explore the universe at the age of 19. She was part of a traveling mercenary group for a couple years, and under went rigorous training that pushed her to her limits. Her fellow teammate Rin-Tra would also come to share the heart of Ken Spartan. She was an efficient mercenary, and utilized her natural prowess with sorcery, and summoning magicks to aid her teammates, defeat her opponents, and tend to her allies' wounds. She held an interest for Rin-Tra, but was repeatedly denied throughout their time on the team. However, when they met Ken they both developed feelings for him. He would marry Rin-Tra later on, and Arris would not take well to the news initially. She would date Kevin Bailinteal for a time, before ending the relationship due to her loss of interest. As she would fight alongside Rin and Ken more, they would all begin to develop mutual romantic feelings. She would begin to display her interest in Rin and Ken almost blatantly. Rin would initially show disapproval, but Ken would reveal that she was repressing her interest in Arris as well. They would date her for a year before Arris would be brought into the marriage. Entwined Having had a falling out with her old mercenary crew, Arris decides to head to Earth, since she had heard of Superman, and that Earth was the source of regular excitement. To ensure a safe travel, she erected a magical shield around her to protect her from debris. She then conjured a portal to Earth, but once she passed through she was caught off-guard by a meteor that was passing the planet, and it sent her spiraling to Earth. During her fall she crashed in to Ken and shattered several ribs, three of which pierced her lung, when they hit the ground. Ken began tending to her wounds with some advanced healing magic he had learned and having seen such kindness from a total stranger, Arris assumed him to be Superman. He deployed a small robot that Arris wasn't familiar with. The robot allowed the two to communicate despite their different languages. She thanked him for his kindness. She apologizes to Ken for crashing into him, and she tells him that she was traveling to Earth to escape the boredom of her planet. When they arrived at Ken's house, and she was having her now minor wounds healed, she introduced herself. Ken introduced himself in turn. She quickly learned that Ken wasn't Superman, but was still nonetheless attracted to him. She knew it was because of the prophecy she had been told by a monk during her days with her old team. The prophecy foretold of her crashing, and being assisted by a man of steel with a heart of gold. This prophecy is also what led her to pursue Superman, since she had heard of him being called The Man Of Steel. Once her healing was finished, Ken decided to send her on her way, but she didn't want to leave just yet, so she seduced him in to letting her stay the night. Despite her fun-loving nature, Arris would always try to be safe when it came to strangers. This time though, she felt safe and secure. She figured it was because of him assisting her, so she began to act a bit more stern. Despite this, she still found herself being somewhat flirtatious with Ken. She could see that he couldn't help but feel attracted to her too. He would look over at her when her back was turned, then look away when she noticed. Arris could tell when he was doing it, but she didn't say anything, because she thought it was cute. It had been two hours since Arris had crashed, and Ken had begun cooking them some dinner. She began asking him about Earth, and life on Earth. Ken explained that what she had heard was true. Earth was an exciting place, due to the villains that would attack, and the battles that would ensue because of said attacks. They also loved to have fun and celebrate life, though the battles would unfortunately prove contradictory sometimes. She told him that she liked the sound of celebration and revelry, since her planet was dull due to them not having as many celebrations. She told him their populace was also divided between those of nobility and those who weren't of nobility; this caused a strict limitation on association. Later, after having talked for around 45 minutes, Ken asked her if she thought dinner smelled good. She thought it smelled very good, and she told him so. The day seemed to go on for a month, but Ken didn't seem to notice. They would spend time together, and get to know each other more. Hours and hours would go by as they watched movies, talked, shared ideals, played games, and flirted with each other. Ken was obviously enjoying himself a lot, and so was Arris, but she began to notice that time seemed to be going way too slow. This would quickly fade as she would suddenly feel the urge to go back to talking. Arris would continuously fade in and out of awareness of the slowed passage of time, until she finally decided to quickly invoke a spell to shield her mind from magical affects and mind control. Surely enough, she discovered that time was indeed passing a lot slower; she also noticed that every time Ken would start to become aware his eyes would flash pink, and he'd go back to talking as if he hadn't noticed anything. Arris began using her magic to keep her mind protected, while she deduced the origin of the magic affecting her and Ken. After some almost a half hour attempting to trace the magic, a woman clad in Greek clothing appeared. The woman introduced herself as the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite. She explained that she had destined their meeting, which is why she sent the monk the prophecy of her and Ken meeting. She saw the strength and goodness in Arris' heart and due to her vow to Aphrodite to serve her if she found her the love of her life, she found her a lover in Ken Spartan. Finding him to be a powerful and fun-loving man, she also found that he was strong of heart and his heart contained a degree of love for all life, despite his brutal nature when fighting. Arris remembered her promise, but told Aphrodite that she didn't want to be forced in to a relationship, and that she'd rather she and Ken had the free will to make that decision on their own. Aphrodite understood, and agreed to leave them alone. She then told Arris that she hadn't been interfering the whole time. She explained that she had started interfering about 3 hours after she was brought to his apartment. Aphrodite became concerned that Arris would not have a relationship with Ken, due to her skepticism towards him. Arris put her concerns to rest when she admitted that she was genuinely attracted to Ken. They both bid each other farewell. As she was about to leave, Aphrodite told Arris that she and Ken had her blessing and that she would return when she needed Arris' aid. Arris stated she looked forward to it, and the goddess left the two to be alone together. Ken had no recollection of being under the influence of Aphrodite, but he found he felt he'd known Arris for a while. Aphrodite had erased any memory of his awareness of her tampering with the time around them. He could recall details about Arris, but he didn't know where they came from. Arris joked that he had forgotten already, and he grew flustered. The two would share a night together, and when morning came, she had left to incorporate herself into society on her own. She would use magic to conceal her true appearance, and she would open a small magic shop. She would do psychic readings for customers, but she would limit her readings to the upcoming five days. '''Powers and Abilities: Enhanced Havanian Physiology Due to the exobytes, Arris' physiology changed immensely. Though she was still mostly Havanian, her physiology was enhanced all around enough to rival that of a solar charged Kryptonian. * Super Strength * Invulnerability * Super Speed * Super Vision * Super Immune System * Super Stamina * Super Smell * Super Hearing * Super Reflexes * Immortality - Arris doesn't age, due to her enhanced physiology, and her divine empowerment. * Regeneration - Arris can regrow limbs, and even regenerate damaged tissue in her body. * Flight - Despite her wings, Arris doesn't need them to fly, and is estimated to be able to fly at easily 45 times the speed of light. Divine Magic and Empowerment Due to her new divine magics, her physiology is further strengthen, she's become immortal, and she's immune to any form of molecular and magical manipulation, including from beings like The Spectre. She also can use her divine magic to manipulate matter to her will, and even bring the dead back to life. She can even resist Death's magics. Ailment Immunity Her enhanced physiology and divine magics have granted her total immunity to all ailments throughout the Multiverse. Magical Constructs She can use her magical energies to create various weapon constructs, ranging from bows, battle axes, and swords to daggers, shields, and plenty more. This power isn't limited to just weapons, as she can create nearly anything her mind imagines. Divine Blood Her divine blood is powerful, and can heal her wounds almost instantly, renewing her vigor and energy. It also can't be replicated using technology, preventing her enemies from creating a clone to oppose her. Embodiment of Good Arris has become an aspect of Peace, specifically Personal Peace. She normally prefers not to fight, though she can to protect herself or others. This grants her unique magical powers to compliment her divine powers, including: * Flora and Fauna healing - Her body emits magical energies that can heal plant and animal life, which includes humans and aliens, but she can limit who is effected. (Ex: If an enemy of Ken's was attacking him, she can heal Ken, while letting his enemy take damage.) This causes plants to grow wherever she walks on a planet if there is any potential plant life. * Love Generation - She can cause beings to love one another, but they must accept the feelings for them to take effect. She cannot cause them to love her, however. This also allows her to charge Star Sapphire Rings. * Resurrection - Should Arris ever die, her magical powers will resurrect her to her peek physical condition. * Peace Generation - Arris has shown the ability to calm restless souls to peace and even bring demonic entities to a peace-like state of being. She can stop wars just by being present and free someone from their deepest fears. * Rage Dissipation - When Arris is present, rage will rapidly dissipate in the hearts of those nearby and instead the rage is replaced with peace and happiness. This interferes with Red Lantern rings, and puts the lanterns themselves in mortal danger of losing their rings whenever she is nearby. * Fear Dissipation - Any fear in a nearby being dissipates, when Arris is present, replacing the fear with happiness, peace, and prosperity. This interferes with Sinestro Corps rings, draining their powers immensely every second that the Sinestro Corps Member is within 30 yards of her. * Empathy - Her magic analyzes nearby life forms to determine how they are feeling at that current moment. This not only educates her more and more on the psychological workings of life-forms, but also allows her to deduce the best means to helping the chosen being, if she chooses to. * Compassion Generation - Magical energies emitted by her body invoke compassion in beings' hearts, causing them to understand one another (Emotionally, Personality-wise, and Viewpoint-wise) , and dissipating any greed in their hearts, weakening Orange Lantern Corps Rings. This power also charges Indigo Tribe Member's Rings. * Magical Energy Generation and Drainage - Arris' magic can generate magical energy, but she can also disable this through her own will, or even drain opponents of their magical energy, no matter how resistant they may be to magical energy draining. * Empathic Healing - Arris can sense when someone close to her is hurt, whether emotionally or physically, and can heal their wounds. * Aggression Draining - She can drain the fighting spirit from even the most tenacious of fighters. * Soul Protection - Her soul is protected by her magic, making it impossible for someone to obtain. Energy Projection Arris can fire magical energy at her targets from any part of her body to deal; Fire, Ice, Water, Electric, Earth, or Light Damage, as well as Energy Draining, Peaceful Feelings, Feelings of Love (She can't cause them to love her), Feelings of Hopefulness, Compassionate Feelings, Stamina Renewal, and Healing. Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant Arris has been trained by Ken in several martial arts, mastering; Karate, Lui He, Tai Tzu, Boxing, Jeet Kun Do, Krav Maga, Fencing, Muy Thai, and Ninjitsu. She prefers fencing, specifically saber/sabre fencing. Singing Arris has always possessed an angelic singing voice, which she can imbue with magic to soothe the hearts of all who hear it into a state of true peace. Strong-Willed Genius Intellect Arris is a genius in multiple sciences, including Earth, Havanian, and two Kryptonian sciences. Her most utilized science is Psychology. Mind Control Resistance Her magics and physiology protect her from all kinds of mind control. Author's Notes * Arris, like her husband and wife, is meant to be an overpowered character. * Arris is not inspired by any specific DC Comics character. * She serves as the metaphorical angel in Ken's and Rin's ears during times of incredibly strong emotional devastation, guiding them back to a more peaceful path. Pictures Category:Heroes Category:Sorcery Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Celestial Category:Meta